an avox story
by hgfan16
Summary: I tried to run away but they caught me and now I'm going to be the first ever avox and to make matter worse I've doomed my family too. (a short oneshot about the first ever avox who happens to be related to one of our known characters)


**I don't own the hunger games**

* * *

I run through the woods hoping for escape. I run and run but then I hear it that warning call from the mocking jays. I let out a terrified scream and go to leap into the safety of a bush but the hover craft has appeared and before I know it the claw has picked me up and I'm being pulled inside.

"Let me go!" I scream. The peace keepers stay silent as I lash out in anger and fear. Before I know it I'm in the capital. They drop me off in a white room it's empty except for a table with a metal chair. And on the table there is only a glass with water and a white rose. The rose fills me with anger. It's a symbol of him! The man who is the reason I ran the reason my district starves. The reason we are dying. The reason for the Hunger Games. I take the rose out of the cup and rip it to pieces then I throw the cup at the wall it immediately shatters. I hear someone tisking behind me. I turn and there's the man. President Snow.

"Now Catherine poor naive Catherine." he say walking into the room. "There's consequences for running away" i nod

"I'm well aware." I say stubbornly.

"Then why would you run" he asks.

"Because I'm sick of your reign president snow. It's time for the capital to fall" I say a smirk on my face. "And yet you ran, instead of fight." he says a smirk appearing on his lips. "What good is an army of one?"

"I've seen it. District 13. It exists." he nods. "The rebels live on "I say once again he nods.

"But they're contained" he states.

"If the districts ever found out..." I say.

"But they won't" he says "no one knows about district 13 so no one will ever find out" he finishes.

"I know" I counter.

"Yes but you're not going to be able to tell. "He says his smirk turning evil. "

Are you going to kill me?" I ask. He shakes his head

"That would be far too kind. Instead you're going to be our very first avox" he say.

"avox?" I ask

"Yes it's this new science we have discovered. You can cut out someone's tongue rendering them unable to speak." he says and I finally feel fear." avoxes will work as servants for the tributes going into the games. And lucky you, when your new born daughter you so continently left with her father is old enough she will be going into these games and if she has a kid so will it and so on and so forth." he says he smirk increasing as his snake eyes are trained on mine

"You're a sick man" I say as the tears reach my eyes. Not my sweet little Marietta. She's only 2 months old and her fate has been sealed. I can only hope she'll survive these games.

"Suffer in silence dear" president snow says and gets up to leave. I pick up a piece of glass off the floor and chuck it at him slicing the back of his head. He just laughs and walks out. I break down and cry. Then the doctor comes in with his knife. They keep me awake just long enough that i suffer from the pain and then everything goes black.

I awaken to doctors gawking over me. I go to tell them off then realise I can't my voice doesn't work. I stick my hand in my mouth. My tongue is gone. I have no tongue! He wasn't kidding! And ever worse i have to stay here and be a servant to tributes for years as well as watch my daughter and any family after go into the games. This is the beginning of my hell. But the thought of thirteen keeps me going and I can only hope that they will round up the districts and bring the capital down...

…

I am a servant for district 5 for years my daughter's games come and go luckily she was a victor. I don't get to be a part in her life I was unable to tell her who I am. The pain and horror of years to come haunts me. They are going in the games because of me. Because i ran away. I will never forgive myself for leaving her. Never. The nice escort from 5 keeps me updated on Marietta. She got married and had a child. But i soon pass away being an avox is hard and you don't eat much. Lots of the nutrition I need doesn't get given to me and not having a tongue didn't help. I spent my later life in silence never getting to say the words I wanted so badly to scream. "district 13 exists bring the capital down..."

The time after my death is no exception for my family suffering. Marietta's daughter Scarlet goes into the games at 16. She unfortunately dies of nightlock. She was the smartest one there she deserved to win. I watch over Marietta as she cries and mourns. "Mom why couldn't you be here" she sobs and I begin to sob above her. Why did i run away? But then the rebellion finally comes. And the mockingjay wins Marietta finally gets to live happily and maybe someday I'll forgive myself.

* * *

**as always plz review**


End file.
